The purposes of the study are (1) to evaluate the safety and efficacy of Hytrin-cr compared to placebo in patients with mild to moderate essential hypertension, (2) to compare the safety & tolerability to placebo, and (3) to evaluate the safety & tolerability of a 2 mg rather than a traditional 1 mg starting dose of terazosin with the new hytrin-cr formulation.